Anywhere
by FFirst2L
Summary: Typical YuikiShuichi story. Better than it sounds. Rated for Lemon.


**FF:** I had a sudden idea so I had to make a story out of it. This is dedicated to my wonderful friend BEW! I heart you lots for helping me with this idea and editing!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gravitation (sadly), the character, or the song. Enjoy!

**Pairing:** Eiri/Shuichi

**Note:** _thoughts_, "Talking", (A/N), _**Song**_

**Anywhere:**

**At The Apartment: **

Shuichi was stumped…he had not a single idea for a new song for the concert that night. He knew that he shouldn't have procrastinated so long on writing it. No one would think he had been given two weeks to write it. He sighed to himself as he flopped down on the couch. His eyes wandered towards the piles of paper with scribbled and scratched out lyrics thrown haphazardly around the room in fits of frustration.  
He groaned a hand coming up to cover his face as he mumbled out "There is no way that I can get this song done within the next few hours as well as get it to Hiro and Suguru so the music can get worked out." Shuichi was ready to rip his hair out due to his ever growing annoyance.

"What's wrong with you?" A voice asked cutting through the silence of the room. Leaning his head over the back of the couch Shuichi looked up into Yuki's critical face as the blonde was eyed the mess with distaste. Groaning a little Shuichi answered:

"I'm having a problem with this new song…" suddenly he stopped an idea forming in his head. Letting and all too innocent smile spread across his face he locked eyes with Yuki. _How do I know that this is going to ends badly._ Yuki thought suddenly feeling a headache coming on.

"Yuki I was wondering if you could…" Shuichi said in the sweetest of tones and looking up at him with nervousness in his eyes, making the older ones suspicions instantly confirmed. Yuki rubbed his temples trying to get rid of the on coming headache as he nodded to his lover to continue.

"Could you help me write a song? Please?" Shuichi had his puppy dog eyes on full blast now along with the pouty lip. Yuki closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and looking at his young lover

"No…I still have work to do." Then he went to the kitchen to make his usual cup of coffee.

"But Yuki I really need help! If I don't get this done then the guys will kill me!" Shuichi whined, getting up off the couch and going into the kitchen.

"Well then you shouldn't have waited so long to work on it." Yuki said grabbing his now full coffee mug and walking back to his office. A small glare formed on the pink haired boy's face as walked back towards the couch muttering:

"Says the procrastinator himself"

Yuki stopped walking right before reaching the door.

"What was that Shu?" Shuichi looks to Yuki with wide eyes.

"Nothing Yuki." Shuichi says sweetly then returning to the infamous task of trying to write a song. Yuki looked over his shoulder giving his boyfriend a skeptical look then walking into his office and closing the door. Shuichi sighed again as he continued to stare at the papers that littered the coffee table. When no inspiration hit he got of the couch, slipped on his shoes, grabbed his mobile and keys before sprawling a quick note to Yuki and heading towards the door

"Maybe a walk will help clear my head…." Shuichi made his way to the park and sat on one of the many benched watching random couples walk by him. As they passed Shuichi caught little pieces of what they were saying.

"Haven't you wanted to be with me?" The girl seemed desperate as she held onto her loves hand, when they disappeared from view another took the place.

"At night you are my own." A stunning looking man said seeming to look deep into his girlfriend's eyes. Turning away from the scene he found himself looking at another man "Take my hand" he said to a shy looking girl that he was walking with. "We're leaving tonight…I can't believe that we aren't going to tell anyone." He quickly turned to see a young girl who was excitedly talking to what Shuichi assumed was her fiancé or husband. As all the words swirled through his head he found them merging and disappearing until he found his own sentences forming._ Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me…haven't you longed to be free? At sweet night, you are my own, take my hand_…..The words starting flying through Shuichi's head, near impossible for him to catch, one line bringing forth another. Jumping up quickly he was practically a blur as he sprinted for his apartment trying not to forget anything that his now creative mind was screaming to him.

Reaching his apartment door Shuichi burst inside causing the door to slam into the wall behind it with the force of his excitement. He almost forgot to remove his shoes, but remembered at the last second before running over to the still scattered papers.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Yuki roared from his office now obviously irritated. His yelling fell onto deaf ears since Shuichi's mind was running away with producing a song. Grabbing a piece of paper and a pen, he frantically wrote as fast as possible, scribbling barely eligible words onto the paper. When Yuki didn't get an answer he stomped out of his office ready to rip off heads but froze and just stared at his lover as he worked. Was it really that important to get his idea down that he had to slam the door open like that? Yuki asked himself as he began to hold the bridge of his nose while closing his eyes, trying to clear his head of the confusion his lover could so easily produce. He watched silently as Shuichi shook his hand trying to get rid of the obvious cramp after doing so much writing in a matter of minutes. Still shaking his hand Shuichi seemed to read over the lyrics that he had just composed and all Yuki could do was watch him. "Whoa these are different…I like them!" He yelled happily. It was then Yuki decided to make his presence known to his little love. He walked over and plucked the piece of paper from the younger one's hands and read the lyrics.  
"Still zero talent." Yuki said blandly handing the paper to him before starting to walk back to his office. Suddenly the sound of running footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs to their apartment.

"Shuichi!" Hiro yelled as he flew though the still open door.  
"Hiro what are you doing here?" Shuichi asked extremely confused at his appearance.  
"You were supposed to be at the studio an hour ago. We need to go over the new song that you wrote!" Shuichi was sometimes afraid of Hiro when he was angry…and man was he furious at the moment. "Let's go right now…we don't have time for games." Hiro said grabbing Shuichi's wrist and pulling him towards the door.  
"Hiro wait my shoes!" Shuichi said pulling out of his grasp to put on his shoes and not a moment after they were on he was being dragged out of the apartment. "Bye Yuki! See you later!" Shuichi managed to get out before the elevator doors closed on him making everything once again silent.

"Damn brat." Yuki muttered to himself breaking the silence as he closed the door and walked back into his office.

**At the Studio:**

"Why are you an hour late?" K asked pointing his handgun at Shuichi's head. "It was Yuki again wasn't it?" K got ready to head out of the studio most likely to the apartment but was stopped by Shuichi's yell "NO!!!!" It wasn't long before everyone else had stopped what ever they were doing and were curiously looking at the pink headed singer.

"I was finishing the song. I had writers block and went to the park. I had no idea I was late." He said worriedly eyes never straying from the gun still tightly held in K's hand. K gave him a skeptical look. "And this song is where?" He asked doubt dripping from every word. Slowly raising the paper Shuichi handed it to K hoping he wasn't in a trigger happy mood. K read over the lyrics eyes widening slightly as he finished. He handed the lyrics to Hiro and Suguru to read over. Nervousness mounting as he watched his two band mates look critically at his lyrics, Shuichi, tried to think of a way to rationalize the words he had written.

"Shuichi these are some of the best lyrics that you have written." Hiro said amazed, Suguru nodding in agreement next to him. Shuichi released the breath that he was unconsciously holding letting the feeling of relief flood his body.

"They're different from what we usually use but I think the change will be a breath of fresh air to rejuvenate the band." Suguru stated.

"Let's get to work!" K yelled out stuffing his gun at the back of his pants, making sure it was in reach. He tapped it slightly while looking at the others a threat to anyone who opposed working. Everyone scrambled to their places and began to pull the song together. Using the lyrics and Shuichi's voice as a guide they repeated the process over and over until they found something that sounded perfect to each member.

**With Yuki:**

The time for Shuichi's concert was drawing near. His eyes flicked to his computers clock, he had to be there in an hour if he really wanted to attend. Sighing to himself at how soft he has gotten he got up from his office chair and made his way to the bathroom for a quick shower. When he was clean he went to his side of the closet and just stared for a few minutes.

_When did I let all of this happen?_ Yuki asked himself as he stared at the line of Shuichi's clothes that were also hanging in the closet. Shaking his head to clear the thoughts he picked out a crimson red button up shirt, black slacks and his usual black jacket to match. After pulling on his black socks he made his way down the hall. He grabbed his key and slipped on his shoes, leaving the apartment.

_When did I start caring about him so damn much?_ Yuki asked himself as he waited till the elevator reached the garage level. He went over to his Mercedes and after unlocking the doors got in and drove out of the garage. Thoughts surrounding Shuichi continued to plague his mind throughout his drive soon bringing him to the conclusion that he really did love the pink haired boy…no. He shook his head slightly, not a boy a man Shuichi was nearly twenty one now. As Yuki pulled into the club and parked his car as far away as possible from anyone else. God forbid someone even touched it. Getting out of his car he walked towards the entrance grimacing at all the screaming fans, he was thankful that he had planned ahead and brought painkillers. Flashing the security his pass he quietly made his way inside. Standing at the back of the room center stage he watched all the people swarm in, occasionally catching sentences, but overall ignoring the room at large. . Once everyone was inside the small club a man dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt walked onto the stage.

"Are you guys ready?!" He yelled into the microphone. The crowd cheered so loud that it was almost deafening. Especially someone so new to the concert scene.

"Well what are we waiting for?! Here is the most popular band in all of Japan…BAD LUCK!" If possible the crowd's cheers got louder than before. The man quickly made his way off the stage before the lights switched off bathing the club in complete darkness. The crowd still continued to cheer and even some fans started to chant Bad Luck more and more catching on as they waited. A few moments later and the lights came on making the room glow in many colors.

"Hello Tokyo!" Shuichi yelled making the crowd yell louder.

"We're Bad Luck and we have a kick ass show in store for you tonight!" He smiled at the crowd before turning and nodding at the band. In response Hiro and Suguru started to play their first song of the night. For the next forty-five minutes the club was filled with techno beats and fast paced music. When the last beat of one of their more popular songs faded the crowd again erupted into cheers. Smiling even with sweat dripping down his face Shuichi said into the microphone:

"We have one more song for you guys tonight. I just finished it this morning! Let's hope that you like it as much as we do." Soon soft music filled the club and then Shuichi started to sing:

_**Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me  
And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free  
I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
And at sweet night, you are my own  
Take my hand**_

The crowd was silent as Shuichi continued to flow through the room, seeming to caress everyone into a trance using the different sound and lyrics. He was starting to get nervous at the silence but held himself together.

_It'll be ok…_He found himself thinking, _they're listening to the song at least. No reaction is better than a painful and destructive one._  
_**We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning's light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name**_

The crowd started to sway as the song continued into the next verse and some smiled while others held onto their significant other, a loving look forming on there face as they soon started to embrace or dance.  
_**I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
No one knows who we are there  
All I want is to give my life only to you  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
Let's run away, I'll take you there**_

Shuichi looked to Hiro and Suguru and smiled at them glad to get a smile in return. They were silently letting him know that he was doing a good job…thank god.  
_**We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning's light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where no one needs a reason**_

When the chorus ended Shuichi looked to the back of the audience and there he saw his lover standing there watching him with a smoldering gaze. Shuichi shivered slightly at the look in his eyes. This time it was only Shuichi and Yuki in the entire room…it was like he was singing for him and him alone.  
_**Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you  
Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you now  
**_When he finished the verse Hiro went into the guitar solo before the final chorus kicked in, the entire crowd singing along with him, bringing the emotions of the room to a higher peak as everyone put their heart and soul into the words.  
_**We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning's light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name**_

After holding out the last note Shuichi looked around and saw the smiling faces before focusing back on Yuki's face that was half hidden in the shadows. When the music ended there was a defining roar of approval, but Shuichi only half heard it, his gaze caught and locked on Yuki whose small desire filled smile had him rooted to the spot. Managing to snap out of his trance Shuichi smiled at the crowd before shouting: "Thank you you've been great!" before waving as he walked off the stage. Smiling he waited for the others to join him. "That song went over great!" Shuichi said smiling happily, the other nodded. "Could you feel the energy in the room?" Hiro said back earning nods from the others. As the sound of screams started to die down to talking the band members made their way towards either dressing rooms or bathrooms. When the others had all gone to their respective rooms Shuichi was just about to enter his own when he was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and pulled against a warm chest. A light breathing ghosted over his neck and a voice whispered into his ear:

"Maybe your song does have potential."

"Yu..." was all Shuichi could get out before he was spun around and hungry lips were claiming his own in a smoldering kiss. When they pulled away from each other Yuki smirked before turning around and heading back to his car.

"W...Wait." Shuichi managed to stutter, reaching out to his lover. Yuki pauses before saying over his shoulder:

"Some people have deadlines brat." Before continuing to make his way outside leaving Shuichi with his lips tingling from the kiss. Snapping out of his kiss induced daze Shuichi rushed into the dressing room and changed from his revealing concert attire to his street clothes. As he ran out he almost ran over Hiro "Jeez Shu, who shoved a cracker up your butt?" Shuichi paused forgetting his haste momentarily and with a sultry smirk said "No one….at least not yet." leaving nothing to the imagination as to where he was going. Hiro's face turned into a grimace. "I really didn't want that image." Shuichi just laughed before sprinting out of the hall. Hiro shook his head in disbelief. "I don't know how he gets the energy to run that fast…" Tiredly he went about gathering his own things before leaving at a much slower pace.

_Gotta get home, Gotta get home_ was all that Shuichi could think about as he ran down the streets to the apartment.

_He's working why…am I rushing to get home?_ That thought wiggled its way though the constant repetition of words causing him to slow down to a leisurely walk. Finally he reached the apartment and made his way to the elevator. Pressing the button for their floor he patiently waited until he could be reunited with Yuki.

Walking into the apartment he noticed that everything was dark. Quietly he took off his shoes and went to turn on the lights when…

"Don't turn them on." Yuki said breaking the dark silence of the room. Moving his hand from the light switch Shuichi walked over to where he had heard the voice come from. Yuki grabbed a hold of him and pulled him close. Shuichi wrapped his arms around Yuki's slim waist fitting against his body perfectly.

"How come you didn't want me to turn the lights on Yuki?" Shuichi asked once again breaking the silence. Saying nothing Yuki took Shuichi and led him down the dark hallway towards the bedroom.

"Close your eyes for a minute." Shuichi eagerly complied and closed his eyes, waiting for Yuki's next command.

_He really loves me to trust me this much._ Yuki thought as he opened the bedroom door and led his little lover inside. Once Shuichi was through the door Yuki closed and locked it behind them.

"Yuki…" Shuichi said in a quiet tone. Fingers were placed on his lips in response silently telling him to be quiet. Yuki walked in front of Shuichi and leaned over to his ear.

"You can open your eyes now." He whispered before moving away. Opening his eyes Shuichi took in the sight of the room. There were many candles that covered the dressers and side bed table in the room making the room glow a very faint yellow. Petals littered the floor and white bed cover making their dark red color stand out beautifully. Shuichi's eyes were wide as he took in everything around him.

"You did this…for me?" Shuichi asked looking to his tall lover.

"Of course baka…no one else." Yuki said before softly kissing Shuichi's lips. Shuichi instantly wrapped his arms around Yuki's neck threading his fingers into his blonde locks. Yuki gave a little noise when he felt Shuichi pull on his hair slightly. Slowly Yuki moved him and Shuichi to the end of the bed and slowly lowered him down onto it. Without thinking Shuichi parted his still clothed legs to allow Yuki to come between them. When the need to breathe became too great they both parted and just stared into each other's eyes as they caught their breath. Yuki leaned down and started to place small kisses on Shuichi's face and down his jaw coming to his neck where he sucked and nipped at it creating small bruises. Shuichi moaned when he felt Yuki suck hard at a particular spot on his neck. Wanting more contact Shuichi wrapped his legs around Yuki's waist and ground his hips up. Yuki let a growl escape his throat at the action and with much difficulty he moved himself away from his lover. Instead he reached over and pulled Shuichi's shirt up his body and over his head, throwing it somewhere to the floor. He left little kisses along his chest and made sure to pay special attention to each of Shuichi's nipples.

"Yu…Yuki." Shuichi moaned out grabbing onto his shoulders.

"Hmm…" he said against one of Shuichi's nipples causing a pleasant vibration that sent shivers throughout his body.

"You…You're wearing t…to many ah clothes." Shuichi tried to make out as Yuki continued to torture his nipples. Yuki again pulled away from his lover but before he could even touch one button on his shirt Shuichi beat him to it and started to slowly unbutton them one by one making sure to place kisses as each patch of skin was revealed. Yuki tried his best to not let any moans escape as Shuichi continued to torture his body.

_When did the brat become this good?_ Yuki thought as he felt Shuichi grab a hold of the button of his pants. He put his hands on Shuichi's and pulled them away; putting them over the singer's head he involved him into another passionate kiss. Yuki slipped his hands down Shuichi's body making sure to give small teases that made his lover gasp with pleasure. Shuichi arched his body into Yuki's touch tortured one of his pleasure points. Yuki finally reached Shuichi's pants and for a moment and paused making Shuichi whine in protest. Smirking Yuki rubbed the hard shaft that he found there through the fabric of Shuichi's pants making him wriggle beneath him.

"Ahh...Yu...ki." Shuichi moaned out thrusting his hips up into the small contact the hand was giving. Yuki's smirk widened as he watched his lover squirm beneath him. Yuki moved both of his hands and removed Shuichi's pants as fast as he could.

_No boxers…_was all Yuki thought when he saw that his lover was now completely naked. Yuki quickly removed his own pants and then got back on top of him. Shuichi ran his hands over Yuki's arms, shoulders, and down his sides coming to rest right on his hips. Pressing his lips to Shuichi's Yuki moved so that his lower body collided with Shuichi's making the boy gasp allowing Yuki access to his mouth. Yuki blindly reached over to the bedside table trying to grab the lube…he didn't know how much longer he could take of this torture. Still kissing Shuichi he put some of the lube onto his fingers and nudged Shuichi's legs apart. Yuki let his finger circle over Shuichi's entrance before slipping one finger inside. Shuichi moaned at the familiar feeling and pushed himself onto it making it slip further.

_He is always so tight_ Yuki thought as he slipped another finger inside starting a scissoring motion, stretching Shuichi for what was to come. Finally the last finger was inserted and Yuki began his search for the spot that would make Shuichi scream.

"OH GOD…" Shuichi pushed back onto those fingers wanting them to brush that spot again. Yuki removed his fingers and put a generous amount of lube onto his erection. Placing his tip at Shuichi's entrance he slowly pushed inside.

"Just do it already." Shuichi said through clenched teeth. Without another word Yuki thrusted in to the hilt and waited until Shuichi gave him the okay to move. Shuichi's body relaxed completely and that was his signal to start to thrust. Slowly Yuki started a rhythm and then Shuichi started to move with him, meeting him thrust for thrust.

"Ahh Yu...Yuki." Shuichi panted out. "H…Harder." Yuki complied immediately and started to move faster and harder into the singer. The bed was rocking so much that the headboard was continuously hitting the wall hard. The feeling of his impending orgasm seemed to be coming to quickly and yet at the same time not quick enough so with one hand Yuki reached between them and grabbed Shuichi's erection in his hands and started pumping him in counter time with his thrusts. That was all that Shuichi could take and he released all over Yuki's hand and their chests with a scream. A few more thrusts and Yuki emptied himself inside his lover. They stayed like that for a few minutes enjoying the afterglow of their orgasms. Yuki carefully pulled out of Shuichi and collapsed next to him. Shuichi snuggled into Yuki's chest and felt the novelist put his arms around him and hold him close.

"Yuki…" Shuichi said with his voice hoarse and tired.

"Hmm…" was an equally tired reply

"Thank you for…for saying that my" He paused to yawn before continuing

"Songs have potential." Yuki gave a smirk

"No problem brat, I love you and your music." Yuki kissed the top of Shuichi's pink hair before starting to drift off to sleep himself. The effects of the orgasm and the day catching up to him, the last thing Yuki heard before sleep took him over was a whispered:

"I love you too."

**END**

**FF:** There you have it…my second Gravitation fan fiction! Please leave reviews letting me know what you think. I want to again thank B.E.W for reading and editing my story for me! You're the greatest!


End file.
